The Friend Zone
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: Austin has a great life. His family has plenty of money, he's an internet sensation and a heartthrob, and he has the best friends in the world. But one girl could change all of that and turn his life upside down. Not really a love story. Rated K Plus for safety. Part of the Unexpected Universe.
1. Unfortunately Existent Love Life

**THIS WAS WRITTEN AS AN ENTRY IN AUSTIN AND ALLY WIKI'S FANFICTION CONTEST.**

**So, this is a new story. I'm staying in my Unexpected universe with a prequel... this is actually shortly after Secrets & Songbooks. Probably around, I dunno... Tickets & Trashbags?**

**It's not really entirely AU, since I'm not adjusting the storyline any. Just adding unseen things. But I wanted to make a prequel, so I'm shoving it into the Unexpected universe xD Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Austin's POV **(A/N: The entire story will probably be in his POV. I'll specify if not.)**

I'm Austin Moon. Famous internet sensation from Miami, Florida. Well, not quite so famous yet... Most of my gigs are local, and although I post videos, it's still not much. But I'm not complaining. I have a great life.

My parents own a mattress store. Sure, it's weird, but it supplies us with quite a bit of money. Who knew so many people in Florida have sleep issues?

I'm a bit of a high school heartthrob. It's kinda an effect of the whole internet sensation stuff, but nearly every girl in school has some sort of crush on me. It gets annoying sometimes, but typically it's pretty cool.

And best of all, I have the greatest friends in the world. Dez, my best friend since forever (BFF is too girly, I think, and BFSF isn't as catchy) is also my director. He's goofy and makes me laugh. Plus, he understands pretty much everything about me.

Trish De la Rosa is my manager. Although I haven't known her very long and she's a little bossy, she's there when I need her and is probably the best manager under the age of 18 (although I'm not sure how many of those there are). She's overall a great friend.

And then there's Ally Dawson. My partner and best friend. She's sweet, funny, and a bit dorky. She's forgiving too- I stole her song (by accident!) but she still forgave me. That's actually how we became friends. She's the most important thing to my career. Without her I wouldn't have any songs to perform. I can't imagine my life without her. And, uh, no. I don't like her.

Alright fine, maybe a little. But with a friendship like this, why would I ever try to ruin it with stupid romance? Since when could a guy and girl not be friends and nothing more? Plus, it's not like she likes me back. I actually thought she did at one point, but it turns out she has a crush on this kid named Dallas. Who's actually really nice. I like them together.

Well, I did. Until recently. That's the other thing about romance. Apparently, when you get a date, you have to spend every single waking moment of the day flirting with them. And none of it talking to your friends. And no, I'm not jealous.

It's not like I dislike Dallas. He's actually a really nice kid, and we get along really well and share a lot of similarities (which is why I thought she liked me). We both like horror movies and video games, among other things. Actually, I think he shares more similarities with me than he does with Ally. Although there's that whole "opposites attract" thing. And they are both in 'love with The Fault In Our Stars. So most of the time their flirting is that "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." scene. Which is not only kinda annoying, but extremely repetitive. Yay.

So, yeah. My life is great, but it has its flaws. Mainly involving my unfortunately existant love life. But I still can't complain. For a 15 year-old in Miami, Florida, it's one of the best lives you can have. I'm an internet sensation-slash-high school heartthrob, for crying out loud. How much better can you get?

**So, this was more of a prologue. But I think it gives a nice sense of what I'm going for.**

**I'm actually avoiding too much romance. Partially because I need Austin and Ally to be nothing more than friends in time for Unexpected to come around, lol. But also because I want to appeal to our non-Auslly shipping audience... and I'm tired of writing flat-out love stories. Sue me.**


	2. I'm Just Filling In

Chapter 2

"Hey Alls," I called as I walked into Sonic Boom. Ally looked up from her songbook and smiled.

"Hey Austin," she responded.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"Oh, they both got jobs at Bill's Surf Shop."

"Actually I think it's Billl. With three llls," I corrected, mocking Billl's surfer voice.

"Oh, right," Ally giggled.

"And where's Dallas?" I asked, glancing around.

"Oh, he's visiting his grandma in Jacksonville," Ally sighed.

"...So no one else is here?" I asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"Absolutely no one," she said, sighing again.

"Wanna work on some songs?" I tried to hide a goofy grin.

"I can't. Dad's out of town, so I'm in charge of the store."

"Oh... need some help?" I offered.

"...Sure, I guess," she smiled. "Can you run the counter for a couple minutes? I need to order new stock."

"Absolutely." Ally started to leave, then paused.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Come on, Ally. How hard can sitting behind a counter and handing out guitars be?" I said with a grin. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Alright... Just yell if you need help, okay?"

"Okaaaaay," I responded, rolling my eyes. Ally cautiously headed into the storage closet. "How hard can this be?" I asked myself and turned to the counter. A rather impatient-looking 20-some year old stared at me. "...Hi," I grinned nervously. She placed a clarinet on the counter. "That all?" She nodded and started tapping the desk. I picked the clarinet up and searched for the price tag. "And, um, do you know how much it is?" I asked nervously. She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just filling in."

"I don' know, I jus' picked it up," she responded in a thick country accent.

I chuckled nervously and turned the clarinet over a few times. I laughed nervously again and looked up at her. She crossed her arms. Finally I saw a sign on a shelf of clarinets reading "All Clarinets $250". I smiled in relief. "That's $250, please," I finally said. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a wallet, handing me the money.

After examining it for a few seconds (which received an impatient groan from the customer), I opened the cash register. Which set it off balance and tumbling off the counter, spilling money everywhere. "...Lucky me," I muttered to myself. As the customer left, I put the register back up on the counter and placed her money into it before bending down to pick the rest of the money up. Finally Ally emerged from the closet to see me kneeling on the floor, grabbing for pennies and dimes.

"...I'm afraid to ask," she moaned. "Sorry," I blushed. She sighed and bent down to help me.

That could have gone better.

**Tadaaaa... Well that was a pretty useless chapter :P Hope ya enjoy anyway :D**


End file.
